please
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Dia membalas anggukan itu dengan senyuman kala ia berlalu. Ia melangkah dengan air mata sebagai jejaknya dan mereka melangkah dengan cinta sebagai tapak mereka. Drabble pendek


Dia menarik napasnya selama yang ia bisa, menghelanya kemudian. Menyapu wajahnya dua kali dengan dua telapak tangannya. Mengigiti bibir bagian dalamnya sedetik dua lalu mendelik pada kaca di depannya sebentar sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Ia tarik ujung kemejanya ketika berdiri dan menyamankan celananya yang terasa sedikit menyempit. Dia siap.

Senyuman itu tak ada perubahan sama sekali dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sapaan ramah itu terdengar wajar, dan kawan-kawannya berbahagia menatap wajahnya yang girang.

Sekali lagi Naruto menarik napasnya, menahan entah sakit apa yang menyesakinya. Memastikan dadanya baik-baik saja seperti dulu. Sekali dua ia menghembuskan napas untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia masih mampu bernapas. Dan ia menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya lagi dengan pelan. Dia masih hidup.

Ia melangkah seperti langkahnya yang biasa.

Selangkah dua langkah selalu ada yang menepuk pundaknya untuk bertukar senyum. Ada jua yang mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh sayang dan memberikan satu dua ujaran yang membuat senyuman itu kembali di wajah ayunya. Satu dua teman tak segan berlari dan memeluknya jika melihat dirinya dari kejauhan. Dan Naruto akan tertawa gembira jika sudah begitu.

Bahkan Sai bertanya tanpa penuh segan mengenai, "Haruskah aku menciummu?"

Tapi mereka semua hanya sesaat dan Naruto akan sendirian lagi melangkah di jalannya yang sepi. Masih dengan pundak yang begitu nyeri, dada yang dirasa perih, dan gigitan berulang di dalam mulut. Ada yang ingin keluar dan memberontak dari tenggorokannya, namun Naruto kuat.

"Ah, Naruto."

Gadis itu tertawa gembira, melambai padanya dari jauh di depan. Senyuman itu sama cerahnya seperti Naruto. Wajahnya jauh lebih manis dari biasa, dan tatapnya sama lembutnya sejak dulu. Tak ada yang berlari untuk mendekat lebih cepat. Langkah-langkah itu sama biasanya, pelan, berhati-hati, meski setiap tapaknya berbeda.

Ia melemah, dan mereka masih tetap menjejak bumi kuat-kuat.

Dan perih itu menjadi-jadi, hingga mempengaruhi kecerahan biru samudera itu. Hanya sudut kanan bibirnya yang tersenyum, dan terus ia pertahankan hingga mereka berhadap-hadap.

"Sakura. Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya." Ujaran itu tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya?" Ah, senyuman itu nyaris menyilaukan mata Naruto. Ia begitu ingin menutup matanya, menjauh dari gadis itu untuk menghentikan keperihan yang menjadi-jadi. Melawan apapun yang begitu ingin berontak dan keluar dari tenggorokan dan matanya sendiri.

Sang gadis tertawa ringan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Sasuke yang memeluknya dari samping. Tipis senyum Sasuke, namun itu adalah kebahagiaan. Naruto masih mempertahankan cerah di wajahnya, namun tidak di matanya. Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu, namun tidak di depan dua orang ini. Pancar kebahagiaan Sakura menyilaukan Sasuke dan mata Sakura sendiri, tiada sadar akan perubahan tak wajar apapun yang mereka temui.

Naruto mengangguk pada Sasuke, membalas tatapan mata hitam itu dengan dalam dan keperihan serta kekecewaan. Gambaran yang menyakiti terus menggelayuti dadanya, membuatnya bertambah sesak. Ia tatap lagi gadis di pelukan Sasuke. Perasaan sayangnya menjadi-jadi dan ia nyaris memekik, merintih. Giginya kuat menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, ia kesakitan, dan isak yang tertahan itu makin menyiksanya.

"Kau dicari Profesor, loh. Dia menunggumu di ruangannya."

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti biasa meskipun tidak biasa. "Aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

"Ayo, Sakura."

Dilihatnya pelukan itu mengerat di pinggang si gadis. Sasuke mengangguk pada Naruto yang berlalu, Naruto membalas anggukan itu masih dengan senyuman tipis yang menahan keperihan di dalam mulutnya. Matanya menyipit bukan karena pengaruh kebahagiaannya, namun menahan apapun itu yang berusaha berontak sedari tadi.

Dan tolehan terakhir Naruto membikin wajahnya memerah sama sekali. Bawah matanya nyeri, pipinya panas, dan ia tertawa pelan tanpa suara. Hanya hembusan napas tersendat-sendat yang tak mampu melalui hidungnya.

Ia melangkah dengan tangisan. Air mata menjadi jejaknya. Bibir itu korban keperihan, dan itu bukanlah senyuman bahagia. Mereka di belakang melangkah dengan kebahagiaan. Cinta menjadi jejak mereka. Kasih sayang menguar dan membaui setiap napas mereka.

Dan mereka semakin menjauh. Dan Naruto semakin menderita.

Sasuke memeluki Sakura. Sakura dipeluki Sasuke. Naruto memeluki dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menghangatkan keperihan yang dingin dan membakarnya.

Naruto ingin membalik badannya, memanggil nama ia yang disayangnya. Menarik tangannya, pergi dengannya, tak lagi diizinkannya pergi dari sisinya.

Dan ia gigiti keras-keras bibirnya, ia tutupi mulutnya dan wajahnya dibanjiri air mata karenanya. Isakan itu membikin perih dadanya sendiri. Ia berlutut, dan napasnya tidak lagi teratur. Seluruh rambutnya meremang berdiri karena kengerian perasaan sendiri yang ia rasakan kini. Ia berbisik di tengah isakan yang berisik. Bibirnya berucap dikala kesakitan menyerang berkali-kali saban nama itu diujarkannya.

"Sasuke."

 **-Tamat**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto merupakan pencipta dan pemilik hak atas manga dan anime Naruto. Saya tiada ada mengambil keuntungan apapun dari peminjaman tokoh di fanfiksi ini.


End file.
